We request partial support for the 9th World Congress of Hair Research (WCHR), to be held on November 18-21, 2015 at the InterContinental Hotel in downtown Miami, Florida. The WCHR co-Chairs are Angela M. Christiano, Ph.D., Wilma Bergfeld, M.D. and Maria Hordinsky, M.D. continuing the tradition set by the international hair research societies of Japan, Korea, Europe and North America, this biannual Congress will be a comprehensive, international hair research meeting for the advancement of knowledge in hair growth, hair and scalp disease, and clinical care. Hair research has undergone a transformative period of growth over the past ten years, and now represents among the most rapidly growing categories of research in the NIAMS portfolio. The Congress will bring together hair biologists, dermatologists, cosmetic scientists and hair transplantation surgeons for a unique three and a half day comprehensive hair research meeting that will establish new directions for the research community both in the United States and internationally. The Congress will include general sessions, scientific posters, pre-Congress workshops, networking opportunities, a full exhibits program, company-sponsored satellite symposia, and other educational activities. International colleagues will present new research, share experiences, and discuss new directions for the advancement of knowledge in hair growth, hair and scalp disease, and clinical care.